The Truth Revealed
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: Yami and the gang are headed to the beach for Spring Break. ^.^ So much fun!!! Y/YY, shounen ai... Please R


Vanya: Hi hi, minna-sama!!! How are you all doing this fine day? Hopefully all is well. Welcome to another intallment of fluff!!! You all know that I write fluff well, and not all that angsty stuff. I am hoping to write some later, but you know me!!! I'm all innocent!!! ^.^  
  
*Yami is standing in the shadows* You? Innocent? My Millenium Puzzle!!!  
  
Vanya: Urusei!!! *Shut up!!!* I am too innocent! I've only slept with *insert number here* guys!!!  
  
Yami: See? You have even forgotten!!! Whore!  
  
Vanya: Am not!!! Lesse, there was Eric, Paul, Mike... Kuso, who else? *begins counting on her fingers* *after using all her fingers, takes off her socks and shoes and counts* *after another moment* Darn!!! Outta stuff to count!  
  
Yami: Vanya-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Thank Ra) or anything relating to it, except a folder and a few cards. She does own, however, a cloning machine, a tamagotchi which summons a Yami of her own, and a whole lotta paper. ^.^ Beware of the fic-writing fangirl!!!  
  
Vanya: *tries to remove Yami's shoes to count on his toes*  
  
Lieta: 'Bout time I show up!!! I'm the yami that Pharaoh was talking about. Forgive him, he's 5,000 and is going senile.  
  
Yami: Watch it, Lieta! I still have my powers!  
  
Lieta: *snort* So do I, Yami-san... *grins* Wanna try me?  
  
Yami: No, thanks... Please, let's start this fic...  
  
Vanya: *goes on to Lieta's shoes now*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
Tea smiled as she walked along the beach. "Isn't it a beautiful night, Yami? The moon is so huge!!!" She turned around to look at the Pharaoh. "What do you think?"  
  
Yami glanced at her. "It is quite large. Harvest moon, I think. That makes the orange tinge." He proceeded to get lost in his thoughts again.  
  
Tea looked im in the eyes. "Hello??? Earth to Yami! Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She locked her arm with his.  
  
"Just about the past. I have been a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, and now I am a normal high school student celebrating a well-deserved Spring Break. I don't mind my life now, but it's odd none the less." He shrugged off Tea's arm.  
  
"Personally, I'm glad you're here. Yami, ever since Yugi got the Millenium Puzzle, life has been better in Domino. You're given me the courage to pursue my dream as a real dancer." She looked at him and smiled. "Over all the duels and tournaments, I've felt so proud of you. And I realized lately that I care for you. I might even love you."  
  
"Tea..." Yami looked serious for a moment.  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."  
  
She smiled, hiding her disappointment. "Well, is there anyone you do like romantically?"  
  
Yami turned red. "No, not really..."  
  
"You do, too!!! Confess!"  
  
"I've got a thing for Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
"Yugi?!? Well, you did share the same body, so it's not hard to understand."  
  
Yami sighed. "I just feel a little odd. I've never loved another man. How am I supposed to approach this?"  
  
"Like a normal crush, I guess. If he loves you, too, than there should be no problem. What's the worst he can do? Say that he doesn't feel the same way? You two are still close. He won't alienate you. If you two are meant to be, grab the chance before it slips away." She touched Yami's shoulder and lowered her voice. "Go see Yugi now. He's up at the beach house. You should be alone there."  
  
Yami smiled. "Thanks, Tea," he nodded to her and ran off.  
  
Tea put her hands on her hips and sighed as soon as he was out of sight. "Dammit! Now I have to walk the strip to get any action! All I wanted was a one-nighter anyways." She shrugged. "Maybe Joey or Tristan won't turn me away tonight, again!" She headed further down the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi streched out on the couch, channel surfing. He could be out partying, enjoying his Spring Break, but he didn't feel like it tonight. Yami had gone for a walk with Tea, and she all but demanded to be alone with him. He sighed and muttered, "If that slut dares to steal Yami from me, I'll kill her! I shouldn't be so mean, but we all know how she is around guys! Of course she would want to seduce him as soon as I realized that I have feelings for him. Murphy's Law!" He hugged a pillow that he had thrown on the floor. "Yami..." he whispered. He closed his eyes, not willing to fall asleep, but still wishing for the lack of consciousness.  
  
He dreamed of Yami back in his days as Pharaoh, ruling all those people. It made him grin that now he was just an insignificant high schooler. He heard Yami saying his name, but being still deep in his dream, he muttered, "Yami, don't leave me for Tea. I love you... " He was awoken by a slight pressure on his lips, radiating warmth through his body. He opened his eyes when the kiss broke. "Yami?!? What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you! Isn't a guy allowed to show affection for his aibou?"  
  
"A-a-aibou?" His voice dropped. "Does that mean..."  
  
Yami nodded. "It's not too hard to believe, is it? Now, the big question is, do you feel the same? Or did you just tell me in your dream?" He took his light's hand, trying to stop his nervousness.  
  
He didn't do a very good job of it. Yugi put his other hand on Yami's and kissed him gently. "Yes. I just realized that I love you."  
  
Yami grinned. "Wow. That went better than expected." He touched Yugi's cheek. "Aibou... "  
  
"Oh! What did you and Tea talk about?"  
  
"She told me she liked me, I told her I didn't like her, and then she made me realize that I love you more. Pretty good job for a hoe, if you ask me."  
  
Yugi nodded. "As long as I know you're mine, she's no worry."  
  
"But what she brings home tonight is. Remember the last Spring Break. What was that guy's name???"  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"Oooohhh. That was a horrible experience. He tried to jump my bones instead of Tea. Awful!!!" He hugged Yugi. "My room is a little cold. How about sharing the bed with me?"  
  
Yugi scooted up until he looked Yami in the eyes. "No way. You won't seduce me that quick." He grinned. "You come to mine."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"After my bed falls apart, I'm going to want to be in the more spacious bed." Yugi kissed him. "Am I right?"  
  
"You're so bad!" Yami smiled as he reinitiated the kiss. "Aishiteru, Yugi."  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanya: *stands up, triumphant* I got it! I finally know the number!!!  
  
Yami: Above or below 100?  
  
Vanya: Slightly below. ^.^  
  
Lieta: *oggling Starkiss's chibi machine* *grabs Yami by the collar* In ya go, Pharaoh!!!  
  
Vanya: What did you do, Lieta-san???  
  
Lieta: Just watch...  
  
Yami: *comes out* I'm gonna wip your sowl outta your body!!!  
  
Vanya: * scoops Yami in her arms* *proceeds to cuddle* KAWAII!!! ^.^  
  
Yami: Lemme go!!! *struggles*  
  
Lieta: *laughs* Please, review this strange story. *watches Vanya play with Yami* ^.^ So cute.  
  
*UPDATE* Just some spelling errors... I misspelled Pharaoh... How dense am I??? And I try to pass off as a beta reader?? I am gonna get fired one of these days!!! 


End file.
